You don't get instructions for life
by cheekychick8090
Summary: There are many different things between Potter and Evans. She is a slightly controlling, hard-working, not-to-be-fooled girl, and he's a trouble-making, mischievous, immature boy, but when destiny brings them together...what can they do?
1. Staring Into the Darkness

You don't get instructions for life

Chapter 1: Staring into the darkness

What would you do when you knew there was nothing left for you in the entire world? Sure you had family support and friends but there wasn't that one person who could brighten up the whole day by smiling at you, if they laughed you were forced too as you're body was enchanted by this voice. Not being able to see such a person everyday was like being addicted to a drug and then finding out it had become extinct after you had driven it all away. Thinking about this person that you were destroying your own mind as you searched for them within yourself, as you struggled to see any physical appearance. Knowing that she couldn't have this killed Lily within.

She may not have realised it yet, but that person was in her everyday life, she would see him as she strolled around Hogwarts determined to become someone to talk about as she achieved the highest grades and the most complicated of spells. Lily needed that person, and she was yet to notice what her heart yearned for as she happily made her way through life.

Lily Evans was soon to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was going to attend her sixth year there along with her delightful friends. Within her close-knit group of friends, Lily could express any view she was holding inside of her. They understood her and this was what lily loved most about her friends…and that they could bring a smile on to her face and one of them could make a mean hot chocolate drink!

First of all, there was Olivia Potter. A true saint. A pureblood. She had black hair layered and feathered around her face, with bright red streaks she liked to put in and light blue eyes, bringing out her complexion. She was 5'5 and loved anything to do with joking around. She was a twin with a boy in their year and was a polite, regularly sarcastic friend of Lily's. The girl's liked to call her Liv and Butter, no matter how much she tried to stop them.

Next, there was Cassidy Jones. Her parents were a wizard and muggle, but they still managed to stay together after sorting out several secrets and differences. She was not an only child, as much as she wished to be, she had a younger sister who was about to go into her first year. Cassidy had blonde hair just past her shoulders and it shimmered in the light, with grey eyes which could entrance you within seconds. She was 5'5 also and was not the most secretive person you'd meet. She was the gossip queen of Hogwarts, but you would never find her telling people about her own friends. She loved to be the one to shock people, but no matter how much she seemed as an outgoing person, she seemed to be shy in front of the male gender. Her nicknames were Cass and Di-di.

Then there was Sydney Edge. She was a pureblood, and had an older brother in the seventh year and a younger sister who would be starting Hogwarts along with Cassidy's smaller sister. Sydney had brown hair which was tones in different shades, and layered and thinned with light brown eyes. She was 5'6 and was a lovable person. She loved to laugh and make people do the same. She had guys on a pedestal before she had even spoken to them, but she didn't have to try. She loved her friends, and they were the most closest to her along with her family. She and Cassidy made sure that when there was juicy gossip that everyone from the ghosts to the groundskeeper knew about it. Her nicknames were Syd and evil child (Olivia liked to joke!)

And finally there was Lillian Evans, or what everyone called her, Lily. A muggleborn and she had an older sister who like the rest of her family excluding an aunt were muggles. She had ravishing red hair framing her face and shoulders with deep emerald eyes that kept you drowning in them. She was 5'6 also and tended to obsess over work. She needed her education to be perfect, and if it wasn't she tended to get hostile, amusing her friends all the while. She liked to be friends with everyone, except a select few, and was naturally kind. She tended to go to extremes to be nice, without noticing, and if she found someone would not like her, she would let it go, seeming it was there own loss. Her nicknames were Lils and Pookie.

The four of them were about to become the only 6th year Gryffindor girls. The only other 6th year Gryffindors were males. They liked to call themselves the Marauder's, and people followed this as if it was a religion. They were the Marauder's and they always would be.

First of all, there was James Potter. Twin to Olivia, they may have seemed alike but they weren't. James had black unruly hair, which he liked to toy with even more and hazel eyes. He had a slight tan and was amazingly taller then his sister at 5'9 and many thought they were older brother and younger sister. He was loyal to his friends and nothing could bring them apart mentally and emotionally. They loved each other…in a manly way and they were joined at the hip…not literally. They were famous in Hogwarts for their antics and behaviour…and the fact that a day never passed without someone being a victim of a prank…though it was amusing. His nicknames were Prongs (many not knowing the reason why) and Jamesie-Poo (invented by his best friends).

Next, there was the notorious womanizer and pranker, Sirius Black. He along with the other Marauder's were the ones you needed to find if you had been pranked, though they were not hard to find, as they never ran away, but stayed to see the effects of the pranks, laugh themselves silly and grin as they received numerous detentions. He had blacked, spiked hair that was pointing in all directions and had amazing grey eyes. He was the most mischievous and you could never really figure out when he was coming up with something devious. He was 6'0 and was pureblood like James, though he despised his family, as they weren't the most respectful, though they wouldn't admit it to any outsiders, they praised the Dark Arts. He loved the female sex and found girls very amusing. He had a younger brother Regulus, who wasn't the biggest saint and he was in 4th year and a Slytherin, following the rest of the family exempt Sirius. His nicknames were Padfoot and Siri-darling.

Third, there was Remus Lupin. He was the studious and quite one, though it didn't mean he wasn't mischievous, how else could he be part of the Marauders. He was the brains behind many complicated pranks, and was respected deeply by the others. He was a werewolf, hardly anyone knew this except the four and the teacher's at Hogwarts and he held a place for the other three who had helped him a great deal. He had a shady brown/blonde hair and mysterious light brown eyes, and a light tan. He was 6'0 and a Pureblood and was also an only child. He had become of werewolf nature at the age of three when he was bitten in the woods near his old home. He had not had a serious girlfriend as he doubted that they would want to be with him if they found out what he was beneath the human. His nicknames were Moony and Remy-munch.

Last, there was Peter Pettigrew. A pureblood and only child, he wasn't like the others. He didn't think come up with many pranks but was eager to help carry them out. The guys had become friends with him when they found he was the last one in the dorm, and the others found it highly amusing when Sirius lay back in his bed the first night at Hogwarts and had found eggs inside his bed, planted by Peter. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes, but sadly had a ratty look about him, but the boys thought nothing of him but as one of there dearest friends. He was 5'7 and his nicknames were Wormtail and YOU SILLY RAT...the others liked to use this when he had annoyed them.

Thinking about her friends, Lily silently dosed back off in bed, but with an extreme thump outside her room, her eyes shot open as she scrambled out of bed to see what had caused the commotion that was erupting outside in the stairway.


	2. Few can see

Chapter 2: Few can see

Lily opened her door to see no one in sight. She walked over to the banister and peered down to see her father turning her Hogwarts trunk upright and rubbing his head.

"Daddy, what happened?" said Lily, down the stairs to the brown-haired man.

"I accidentally dropped you're trunk down the stairs but its okay now" Mr. Evan's said, smiling up at his daughter.

"Oh, I understand, you thought you'd be the macho-man that you can't help being and so you carried my trunk down the stairs on your own without assistance….I'll let you know that there is some very expensive valuables in there, the fact that you have naturally paid for them is no matter, and if I find out they are damaged you'll be a cow's breakfast" Lily grinned winking at her Dad.

"I understand, and I'll be sleeping with one eye open, don't you worry, but I think it's time you got ready, we have to leave in an hour to get to the station and Cassidy's mother phoned this morning to see if we could take Cassidy and Nicole with us seeing as they only live a road away" her Dad said taking a look at his watch.

"Fine…if you're THAT eager to be rid of me, I'll go get ready" Lily smiled down at her dad, who had begun to drag her trunk towards the front door.

Forty-five minutes later, Lily was dressed in jeans, her converses and a striped sweater with her Prefect's badge in her front pocket, hugging her mother, giving her sister a sinister smile, which was returned with a glare, and seating herself in her Dad's jeep. They drove down two roads and parked in front of a white house with bushes near the front. Lily and her Dad got out the car and rang the doorbell, and as the door opened a cheerful girl stood in the doorway.

"Lily!" she screamed, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey…you gave me a wet kiss" Lily said, wiping her cheek.

"That's what you get when you're owl does a poo in my hair" Cassidy mumbled. "Hello Mr. Evans, my mother just asked me to thank you again for taking me and the brat to the train station, she had to dash and my Dad's already left for work around 6" Cassidy added with a smile.

Five minutes later, Cassidy, Lily, Mr. Evans and "the brat" Nicole were sitting peacefully in the car, except for the fact that Cassidy and Nicole kept bickering in the back seat.

They reached King's Cross within half an hour, and the girl's loaded their trunks and owls onto trolleys and walked with Mr. Evans through the traffic and into the crowded station.

"You have to walk through that wall Nicole!" Cassidy said pointing to the wall between Platform's 4 and 5.

"But, I thought Mum said it was 9 and 10" Nicole said.

"No, I think you might have heard wrong" Cassidy said with a grin.

"I know I heard her say 9 and 10" Nicole said.

"Who are you going to believe, me, seeing as I've been going through that wall for six years, or you and you're stupid ears" Cassidy stated, grinning childishly at Lily.

"I guess you're right" Nicole said walking towards the Platforms.

"Hey…Nicole that's the wrong one" Mr. Evans shouted. "You have to go to 9 and 10"

"See I told you" Nicole said.

"Aw Mr. Evans you ruin all my fun" Cassidy giggled, but shut up as soon as her sister decided to kick her in the shin, sending Lily into a fit of giggles.

When they finally reached the Platforms 9 and 10, and were ready to enter into the magical world, and Nicole had checked at least ten times over that this was the real Platform and so she could send Cassidy multiple glares, Lily was able to hug her Dad goodbye. Mr. Evans said goodbye to the girls and warned them to behave as he walked back to his car.

Cassidy and Lily turned to the Platform.

"Okay Nicole, run through there right…NOW" Cassidy said pushing her as she ran through to the Platform, covered by tourists who had just walked past.

"Ready Cass?" Lily said turning to her.

"What do I look like to you, an amateur?" Cassidy grinned, as they clasped hands and ran through to the barrier and into the other side.

They found a gawping Nicole and dragged her over to the train so that they could load there luggage into the racks and to find an empty compartment, knowing that Olivia and Sydney would be late like usual.

They finally found an empty compartment and left Nicole to run off along with the other hyperactive first years which were crowding the hallways screaming and making friends.

"Lily, I've got something to show you" Cassidy said dumping her bag on the seats. She pulled up her t-shirt midway to reveal a bell-button piercing.

"You got it done!" Lily shouted. "Tell me you're parents don't know"

"They weren't meant to, but with brat around, how could I stop them knowing" Cassidy said but she smiled all the same.

At that moment, though, the door slammed open to reveal an annoyed Sydney.

"When I get my hands on Ellie, I am going to kill her with my bare hands" Sydney said, slumping in her seat and folding her arms on her chest.

"What did she do?" Lily said, throwing her Owl Bubbles, some snacks.

"Well, we were walking towards the train and out of nowhere pops up Remus Lupin, and she goes and shouts out really blatantly asking me if it wasn't him the one I fancied him, I nearly died of embarrassment there and then, and then the idiot runs off as he starts to blush, and he was about to walk up to me but I just had to run off. I'm going to kill her with a spoon" Sydney said.

"Aw, ignore him Syd, and you know what, we can do some first year hunting, I can smother Nicole and you Ellie, it'll be like first year hunting sports day. It could be so radical" Cassidy grinned.

"That could be so much fun" Sydney grinned.

There was a loud bang, back out on the platform causing the girl's attention to turn to out the window and they all smiled as they saw a girl with black hair with red streaks come out of the smoke.

"You know, James, if I find any dungbombs in my bag again, you'll have more than just a kick in the leg, I'm going to kick you right up the-" Olivia screamed, through the black smoke, to a boy with black messy hair who was holding his leg.

"Now apologise" Olivia said in a would-be calm voice.

"I don't know how too" James smiled.

"Don't test me James Harold Potter" Olivia said.

"Fine…sorry…and just don't use the middle name please…it sounds so…old" James said.

"Just like you" Olivia smiled, as she turned and waved at the girls who were standing at the window, as she pushed her trolley towards the doors.


	3. So far, close again

Chapter 3: So far, close again

"You know, I would appreciate a hello here and there" said a voice behind the three girls, as they stood at the window laughing at a limping James Potter.

"Liv!" Lily said hugging her.

"How's my wikkle butter doing?" Sydney said as she and Cassidy hugged her too.

"Well, I was doing fine till I stubbed my toe kicking James…but other than that I'm just happy to see you three again, you don't know how much I've missed you, I haven't seen you for three days and I had to live with bloody James and Sirius (Sydney blushed slightly) at the same time, I nearly threw one of them out the window, hey, it would hurt more from a tower, maybe I could try that" Olivia said thoughtfully as the girls settled down for the train ride.

Half an hour later, Lily started to rummage through her trunk and pulled out her uniform.

"Why are you getting ready so early" Olivia said, trying to take a look at Sydney's holiday photos.

"I need to be in the Prefect's compartment in 10 minutes" Lily said changing into her uniform – a black pleat skirt, a white blouse, a red jumper (Gryffindor) and a red and yellow tie, with her Hogwarts robe over it with a Gryffindor badge on one side. She went through her jean pockets and pulled out her Hogwarts badge.

"I'll put these away for you" Cassidy said, starting to fold up Lily's sweater.

"Thanks, and could you lot save me some food…I think I'm going to be in there a while" Lily said pulling open the Compartment door.

She was walking down towards the front of the train when a door swung open, revealing Remus Lupin, the other Gryffindor Prefect and a quarter of the Marauder's.

"Hey Lily, ready to go be drowned into boredom" Remus smiled.

Lily was about to answer but someone shouted behind him.

"Evan's is there" a voice said. Lily could recognise this voice anywhere, seeing as the person whom it belonged to, loved to annoy her to no end.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily droned.

"For you to fall in love with me, for you to propose to me, we get married and we have seven children, making our own Quidditch team…is that too much to ask for" James Potter, smiled at her.

"Potter, I'm going to kick you up the-"Lily started, but Remus shut the compartment door behind him.

"Okay…that was bound to happen" Remus smiled at her.

"Sorry Remus, but I feel like really kicking him up the-"but Remus laughed.

They walked up the rest of the way to the front of the train talking about the others summers.

The meeting took at least an hour and by the time they had been released, Lily's mind was so occupied with new information she didn't think that it could hold anything else, but on her way to her compartment Remus stopped her.

"Lily…is Sydney alright by any chance?" Remus said.

"Yeah she's absolutely fine, why?" Lily asked.

"No reason…I just saw her trying to kill her sister before" Remus said casually.

"Why don't you just ask me if she likes you…like that" Lily grinned, making Remus blush.

"Well…does she?" Remus said

"Go ask her yourself, seeing as you're friends have decided to sit with mine" Lily said reading a note left in the compartment that the boys were seated in before.

They walked down towards Lily's compartment and found the door ajar. They peeked inside to see Olivia kicking James as he tried to see over her shoulder whilst she read her magazine, a disgruntled Sirius who was getting killed in a match of chess, and a petrified Peter who was being warded off by an angry Sydney.

"It seems to be, Remus that we was just walked into a zoo" Lily said smiling.

"Evans!" James said, his hand reaching to brush his hair away.

"Oh save it" Lily said grabbing the magazine in Olivia's hand and walking off to find an empty compartment, away from James Potter.

Five minutes later, she was seated comfortable in a compartment, her magazine in her hands and a cup of hot chocolate on the carriage floor. There was a knock on the door, making her look up. She smiled to herself as she saw the shadow of Potter and so she muttered a simple, "Come in".

"Evans, you know you shouldn't run off from the love of you're life" James said, shaking his finger at her.

"I'll keep that in mind…IF I ever see him" Lily said, her eyes still on her magazine.

"Funny Evans" James said.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I already told you before, but I've decided something different now…I actually want 14 kids, they could play against each other in matches, and it would be magical" James said.

"James Potter, get over yourself, the only way I would come that close to you to reproduce would be if you deflated you're head to at least a tenth its size right now, get a life, and if you were actually good looking" Lily said, she knew she was lying on the last statement seeing as he was one of the most good looking guys in Hogwarts, and had even accomplished having his own psychotic fan club.

"Evans…you know you want me…and I'm going to make it very easy for you…go out with me?" he said smiling at her, with his dazzling, but bigheaded, smile.

"Like I've been saying to you for the past three years, I'd rather go out with the giant squid, and you know what I might just go ask him as soon as we get to school, it seems he has a smaller head then yourself, you know what? You're too vain for your own good. You seem to annoy me every minute that I'm in you're company, and it's starting to get old Potter. You might have had a chance if you weren't a bullying toe rag, who cares for nothing but himself, but right now you make me sick, I hate you Potter, and that's the way it's going to stay" Lily said standing up, and brushing past him as she walked out the compartment and back to her own.

James just shook his head, and followed her, though not even he could hide the disappointment in his eyes.

The rest of the train ride to the school was silent between the redhead and the persistent Marauder. The others failed to notice what was happening as they embarked on different conversations though Sydney was careful not to sit anywhere near Remus, it seemed that she thought he wouldn't be interested in her because she looked like a spotty freak, she didn't understand when the girls tried to explain that she didn't have a single blemish on her complexion.

As the train came to a halt, they all exited dressed in their uniforms, out into the silent night. The girls took leave in front of the boys and made their way to a carriage and took seats. Sirius was just about to climb in but Olivia pulled something out her bag, examining a dog biscuit she threw it out the carriage and shouted, "Go fetch", slamming the door in Sirius' shocked face.

"You're sisters an evil bugger" Sirius exclaimed to James, climbing into the next one.

"I know isn't it just great" James grinned.

"Don't forget Padfoot, she's you're sister too…and personally I think she follows you more then Prongs" Peter said.

"You want to be eaten by the Giant Squid, Pete?" Sirius asked.

"No"

"Then shut up" Sirius informed.

Lily climbed out of the carriage and looked up at the lights that shone throughout the great castle illuminating it through the darkness of the night. She smiled as Cassidy pulled her towards the huge oak doors, and she went without hesitance, noticing four boys walking behind a laughing Olivia and Sydney.


	4. The unwanted always yearn for the touch

Chapter 4: The unwanted always yearn for the touch

Olivia turned in bed, and buried her face in her pillow. Last night, at the feast, had been very entertaining. The Marauder's, had decided that Severus Snape and the rest of the male Slytherins didn't have too much of a feminine side, so as they had taken their seats, they had all been dressed in frilly dresses, with lipstick and blusher on their face, causing the whole hall to erupt into laughter, even the girls from Slytherin. The only problem was, the boys didn't notice what had happened to them.

Olivia was just about to drift off back to sleep when someone came and pushed her off her bed.

"Morning Liv" Sydney's cheerful voice greeted.

"Syd…every year, why?" Olivia exclaimed, untangling herself from within her blankets.

"Because since second year I mastered the art of waking you up, you're lucky I dropped the jug of water act" Sydney said, going into the bathroom.

Lily was lying on her made bed, with a glassy expression, it seemed she was trying to sleep with her eyes open so that Sydney would not attack her. Cassidy was silently snoring with her wand in her hand, warding off Sydney with curses.

An hour later, with many screams and fighting, the girls were all dressed in their robes, ready for the first day of school with the rest of the school.

They walked down to breakfast in coats and scarves as it was quite foggy and cold outside. After a brisk breakfast, and having received their new timetables, they left for their lessons. Lily and Olivia had Charms first, and Sydney and Cassidy had to endure an hour of Professor Kinaki, talking about God-Knows-what in Divination. They parted in the Entrance Hall, and made to different ways.

They took some seats in the almost empty class near the back, waiting for the teacher and the rest of the class to enter. Olivia laid her head on the table, trying to get some unforgotten sleep when Lily started to poke her.

"Lily!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What?" Lily said flipping through her textbook.

"Why you poke me for?" Olivia said in a dazed baby voice.

"Wasn't me…look behind you" Lily said.

Olivia turned and there was James and Sirius.

"Why are you poking me?" Olivia asked simply.

"Because it is so much fun to see you annoyed, and Evans is ignoring us to the point that were getting bored, so we thought of annoying you to death" Sirius smiled.

"Do you want to lose all you fingers?" Olivia said.

"Why would he want to lose all his fingers?" James asked.

"Actually it doesn't matter if you want to Sirius, you're going to lose them all if you annoy me with you're childish poking" Olivia said.

James scrolled up a piece of parchment and threw it at Lily, hitting her in the back.

She opened it and it read "Hello".

She sighed and using her wand she scrolled up ten pieces of parchment, muttered a spell and they all went after James with a tremendous speed, who had to jump out of his chair and run away from the balls which were beginning to hurt him.

"These don't have messages on them, by any chance Evans?" James shouted as one hit him in the leg.

"Not a chance in the world" Lily smiled, as she directed one to hit him in the shoulder.

Olivia kicked Sirius in the leg.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Just wanted to check if you were still alive, and to see if you're obsession over my friend has died yet?" Olivia grinned.

"It is NOT an obsession, I just think she is so beautiful that it's become abnormal, and she just has the best personality ever!" Sirius rambled.

"And you say you aren't obsessed" Olivia said laughing.

"I only like Cassidy…is that a problem?" Sirius said. "And I know she likes me too"

"Don't bet your life on it dear" Olivia said smiling.


	5. You never get what you wish for

Chapter 5: You never get what you wish for.

Sydney stood next to the wall with the rest of the class for their 2nd lesson, which was transfiguration waiting to be ordered into seats. She was hopelessly praying to be sat next to one of her friends, this however wasn't going very well, seeing as Olivia had been sat next to Peter Pettigrew, Cassidy was next to a boy from Ravenclaw with Sirius three tables behind them, shooting evil looks at the boy, and Lily was yet to be seated.

"Sydney Edge and, well you need help in this subject so you can sit by Remus Lupin" the strict teacher, Professor McGonagall, ordered. Sydney knew there was no point in trying to make her change the seats and she didn't want to make Remus feel bad because she was trying to move away from him.

"Lastly" said the Professor, consulting her sheet, "We'll have Jackie Andrews and Matthew Johnston in these seats at the front, and James Potter can you go and sit in that corner there, and next to you will be…Lily Evans"

The smile on James Potter's face was amazing. It seemed never ending as Lily's face contorted into shock.

"Professor…can't I sit next to someone else please…I'll take anyone, I'll even swap with Olivia and sit with Peter, no offence Peter" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans, but you have been slightly slipping in this subject, and Potter is, well, brilliant at Transfiguration and I thought he would be able to help you" the teacher said turning to her board and waving her wand, the work appeared.

Lily sighed deeply and made her way to the back of the classroom, where an eager James Potter was waiting for her.

"Annoy me and you won't be able to have children for the rest of your life" Lily mumbled to him, as Professor McGonagall started to explain something.

"I love you too, Evans" James grinned, and leaned back in his chair, watching her as she stared towards the front of the room with rapt attention, as the teacher changed from her human form into a cat and back.

Lily slumped in her seat with her head in her hands as she watched her friends take their seats and starting to tuck into their lunch.

"I can't believe that in two out of three subjects, James Potter has been stuffed up my bottom…don't the teachers have anyone else to torture, at least I can be freed from him in Arithmancy" Lily said.

"Oh didn't you know Lily, he is in our Arithmancy class, he just had to go and see Professor McGonagall about something and wasn't able to attend lessons or something" Cassidy said, taking a tuna sandwich.

"Just what I need" Lily sighed banging her hand on the table.

Lily looked around and noticed he hadn't arrived for lunch either, as she gazed down to watch a laughing Sirius and Remus, who were watching Peter who had a bit of tomato in his hair.

Afternoon classes were fast, including Sirius throwing a fit in Potions because he said the grease in Severus Snape's hair was making him feel nauseous, the Professor gave him a detention for being so rude, which wasn't better as Sirius jumped for joy and started shouting about how many more detentions he had then James Potter.

Olivia and Sydney were sitting in the Common Room, looking through magazines and laughing at different articles, when James walked in.

"Where have you been, dear brother?" Olivia said smiling up at him, as he stood over them with his hands in his trouser pockets.

"McGonagall was telling me she wouldn't tolerate my misbehaving, and the woman made me sit there and listen to every single prank that we've ever pulled in Hogwarts…I mean, come on, if I hadn't pretended that I had to do my homework when she started third year, I would have been there for the next three days" James sighed, smiling a little bit.

"Aw poor James" Sydney laughed.

"And it's not even fair, she didn't make the others sit there, although some of them were amusing, you should have seen how her lips totally disappeared when she described the prank we pulled on her in second year, when we made her stand in front of the whole school and play bagpipes and sing some very disgusting words…it was quite entertaining" James smiled, his grin growing wider, thinking about the memory.

"I got detention for that one too" Sydney said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, because you didn't know when to stop laughing, you had to scrub out Filch's office" Olivia laughed.

"Yeah I know, it stank" Sydney said, smacking Olivia.

"Well, sis, "James said, hooking his arm around Olivia's neck. "You are welcome to become part of the Marauder's any time you like…you just have to make Evans go out with me"

"I'd rather join Hackett's club" Olivia said laughing. Hackett was a snotty nosed kid who had tried to make a gang of snotty nose kids and turn them against the Marauder's. He had given up that possibility of that when the Marauder's hung him mid-air in the Great Hall, threatening to take his y-fronts off.

"You're only saying that because we wouldn't undress you at all" James smiled at her.

"And there's definitely that" Sydney smiled.

"Prongs" Sirius shouted across the Common Room running over. "Were going to go pull the prank, you coming?"

James was about to answer, but his eyes became distracted by someone behind him. Sirius turned to see Lily Evans with her hands on her hips, with a grinning Cassidy behind her.

"No you will not go and pull any prank on anyone" Lily threatened. "Because if you do, I will…I'll give you both detention…I am still Prefect"

"Evans…we'd be delighted to take detentions from you…whatever comes from you must have something valuable within" James smirked.

"Don't try to sweet-talk me Potter…I refuse to be applied to that…now I will not allow you to leave this Common Room…and if you do I will be taking it with Professor Dumbledore" Lily said, turning red.

"Dumbledore" Sirius smiled. "Lily…no offence, but Dumbledore's spoken to us before about pranks… and he does find them amusing, we'd be more scared if you said Mrs. Norris" Sirius smiled, turning to James, who amazingly looked as if he was thinking.

"Actually Sirius, we can't pull a prank today…we have detention tonight" James said quietly.

"Oh right" Sirius said. They started to walk off and they heard Sirius muttering about trying to impress Evans and how it would never work, whilst James tried to shake his thoughts away about the redhead.


	6. The day just got lighter

Chapter 6: The day just got lighter

It had been a month and a half since the event in the Common Room, and Lily didn't think she had it in her to push Potter away anymore. There was a ball coming up at the end of this month for Halloween, and only the teachers, prefects and the head students knew about it. Lily had spoken to Remus about who he was taking with him, and he had confided in her about his slight crush for her friend Sydney, Lily found this quite touching.

The girls dragged themselves towards the Great Hall for breakfast on a Wednesday, only Lily was eager to get there knowing what Dumbledore was announcing. As they entered they noticed that Remus was slapping a sleeping Sirius, trying to wake him, whilst a grumpy sleep-deprived James glared at him. Peter was nowhere to be found, and checking on the Marauder's map, Remus found that he had fallen asleep on the stairs.

The girls were nibbling on toast when Professor McGonagall called out for everyone's attention. As she took a seat the delightful headmaster stood up to face the whole school minus a snoring Peter.

"Over the past few weeks, the teachers and I have been speaking to the Prefects and our Head Students deciding on what event should take place on the coming Halloween" Professor Dumbledore said smiling at his students. "And we have come to the decision that we will be holding a ball for the third years and up" there were excited whispers and a few groans from the lower years "as to allow the lower years to have some enjoyment we will be holding a party in the smaller hall on the other side of the school" Professor Dumbledore smiled down at the now excited younger students. "That is all, and there will be a Hogsmeade trip this weekend for you to purchase any outfits as such, and Mr. Sirius Black I do request that you do allow yourself to wear some clothing this year and not just your underwear" This made Sirius grin widely as Dumbledore took a seat again.

"This is just going to be perfect" Cassidy grinned, a sparkle in her eye.

Sydney opened her eyes and looked around her dorm. They were going to Hogsmeade today to purchase ball gowns and any accessories. They had talked over who they wanted to accompany them, Sydney had told them she had no idea, but in her mind she knew there was only one choice. Remus.

However, she doubted he would want to take her after her sister had decided to humiliate her on the platform, and she hadn't had a conversation with Remus since, except for "can you please pass a newts head" in the middle potion, even then she had walked away before Remus spoke.

She sighed, climbing out of bed, deciding maybe she would just go alone to the balls, and headed for the bathroom.

After all the girls were dressed and groomed they ran down to the Great Hall and ate a quick breakfast eager to go shopping they made their way to the Entrance Hall where other students were waiting in a line, so they could be let out by the grumpy new caretaker Filch. They were just about to be let out when an obviously nervous Remus Lupin made his way over.

"Hi girls" he smiled. The girls greeted him back.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you Sydney" Remus said.

"Sure she can" Cassidy said, pushing Sydney forward.

Sydney turned and glared at her, as Cassidy waved bye as they were let out.

"Yeah?" Sydney said uncomfortably.

"I wanted to ask you something" Remus said.

"I…can't it wait…I really want to go" Sydney said, pointing to the other girls who were talking and making their way to the horseless carriages.

"Well…no…because if I don't do it now I don't think I will be able to later…I was wondering if your sister-"Remus started.

"Look…if she said something about me…it doesn't mean it's true…she's a brat" Sydney said.

"So that means you don't like me" Remus said simply.

"Oh…that" Sydney said. "You're not going to make fun of me are you?"

"Why would I do that?" Remus grinned. "I just wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me to the Halloween ball"

"I'd like that" Sydney smiled.

"I guess I'll see you" Remus said.

"Yeah bye" Sydney said.

For a moment she hesitated, but she stood on her tiptoes never the less and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, and then turning and walking towards the carriage where the girls were sitting, leaving a shocked Remus Lupin behind her.


	7. Never obstruct someone's way

Chapter 7: Never obstruct someone's way

"What happened?" Cassidy exclaimed.

"What happened where?" Sydney said calmly, shutting the carriage door behind her.

"Don't answer a question with a question…and you know exactly what we are talking about…seeing as you were just flirting with Mr. Lupin back there…we may not have heard you but we aren't blind" Olivia said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sydney said, sitting back in her chair.

"Come on…tell us" Cassidy said impatiently.

"Fine…I'm going to the ball with him" Sydney said, squealing the last part.

"Remus Lupin?" Lily exclaimed.

"The one and only" Sydney said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

The rest of the ride up to the entirely wizarding town was filled with gossip about the Remus and what colours they wanted to wear to the ball.

They entered a large shop called, "Monsieur Malkin's Robes and Gowns for all Occasions", that was near the Three broomsticks.

"How may I help you?" a girl with blonde hair said. She had a snotty attitude about her, as she assumed she was better than anyone who could walk through the door.

"No need…we are very capable to look for outfits ourselves…I don't think you're…fashion taste would do us any good" Cassidy said with a smirk.

"What just happened back there" Lily muttered as they walked towards the back.

"I've been here before…and last time I took her help…she put me in the most disgusting gown ever…so I charmed it on her and she was left wearing it for a week…since when did anyone wear pink and violent orange in the same ensemble"

They carried on walking, talking about various things, until they reached the gown section.

Olivia immediately grabbed a light blue satin gown.

"This is the dress for me" She grinned, and ran into the changing rooms. She was never one to stress about clothing, instead she picked what she liked, paid and took it.

Lily started going through the racks trying to find a dress that wouldn't clash with her hair or anything else…and might actually suit her.

Olivia opened the curtains to her changing room and turned to the girls. The dress was a strapless gown. It had a under layer covered with jewels and embroidery, and a buttoned plain satin front.

After much persuasion and searching, Sydney was made to try on a grey gown. It was also strapless, with silver embroidery on the top, and parts of the taffeta gown wrap. To put it mildly, it made Sydney look absolutely amazing.

They all knew that lily would take the longest in finding something to wear, but as soon as she had chosen her dress she had rushed to the dressing room without showing anyone a glimpse, and had emerged hiding it as she sneakily brought it, not revealing it to any of her friends, promising they would see it in a weeks time when the ball arrived. (This is the dress for Lily…

This left Cassidy to look through what was left as she went through every single item she could get her hands on till she found a gown. It was a pale pink and gold embroidered gown.

It looked amazingly beautiful on her and after finally purchasing it they managed to drag her out of the shop and towards the three broomsticks where they wanted to purchase some warm butterbeer.

They walked into the bustling, rambunctious pub and made towards the back, where they managed to find a free table. After dropping their shopping in some spare seats and ordering drinks and food, they sat down and began to talk about the upcoming ball. They were coming to the part of who the musical appliance was, and Lily was explaining they had managed to get the Wild Cat's to perform, for the last five hours of the ball, the first hour was to be used for karaoke, as the band could only make it for the last hours.

Taking their food, they were talking about what accessories they would need, when they heard tumultuous laughing behind them, and spotted the Marauder's. James Potter was looking dishevelled, Sirius Black was laughing with mirth, Remus Lupin looked as if he was trying not to laugh his head off like Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew just looked…confused.

"Will one of you come with me to the ladies?" Olivia said, pushing back her chair.

"Yeah…I'll come" Lily said, standing up with her as they made their way through the crowds.

Lily was walking when she felt something hit her waist, and looked down to see James Potter grinning with his arm outstretched.

Lily took his arm and threw it off her giving him a grimace. "What do you want, Potter?" Lily said.

"A lot of things…first how about a kiss?" James said.

"I'd rather lick off a fish" Lily smiled.

"Come on. Evans" James said standing up. "You know you want me"

Lily turned to see Olivia, who was sitting chatting with Sirius and Remus. James put his hands back on her waist. She was beginning to fill up with anger and as he came closer towards her, her fist clenches and she turned and smacked him across the face.

"Keep your filthy hands away from me" she said with malice.


	8. After so much time

Chapter 8: After so much time

Lily stirred in bed. She had been having that dream again, about the day when everything had changed. It had been 10 and a half months since the day she had first hit James Potter, and he hadn't spoken to her since, except for a whispered "Sorry" before he had stumbled out of the Three Broomsticks. She found it quite helpful at first, no more Potter following her around and annoying her to no end. Though after a week, she began to feel lonely…she never knew how much he had taken up of her time and she wanted it all back. The Marauder's didn't know what she had said to him, but they wanted to know when he had changed in front of their very eyes, and began to date girls instead of his gaze following after Lily at all times of the day, and Lily's friends, after finding out what had happened had found it quite difficult to understand Lily's actions since. Olivia knew her friend didn't mean to be bad when it had happened, but she did show a slight amount at anger towards her friend for doing that to her brother.

Since then many things had changed over the past year. Sydney and Remus had begun dating since the Halloween ball and were still together and going strong. Cassidy was the same gossip queen, and she had still resisted Sirius even though he had become dependant on her. He liked her to no end, and even though they hadn't even kissed, he knew she was something special. Olivia was still single and a laugh. She was still her same self, and even more mischievous nowadays. Lily hadn't changed one bit. She was still sarcastic, lovable and funny, and that was why James Potter, even though he hadn't spoken a word to her since before Halloween, he had still loved her.

Lily fidgeted with her covers and released herself from her bed. She looked up at her ceiling. When was she going to stop thinking about this dream? Hadn't she been punished enough by having to endure long hours of silence when in company with him. Couldn't he just speak to her, stop her from wanting to scream at him? The only times she now heard his voice were when he spoke to someone that was near her. She had stopped getting annoyed with his arrogant smile; it wasn't because she didn't have to endure, but because he never released it. She wasn't annoyed by the way he ruffled his hair, because she noticed that he tried not to do it, but even if he did it…Lily doubted she would get angry. She didn't care if she got arrogant Potter back…just to have him around then it would be okay…if she had a reason to want to hate him. Then it would be okay.

She climbed out of her bed, and her feat touched the warm carpet. She wriggled her feet into some warm fuzzy white slippers and brushed her fingers through her hair, before raising herself from her bed and walking to her bathroom. After securing the door, she turned the shower on and climbed in. After a while she came out with a towel wrapped around her and she walked to the mirror hanging above the pearly sink, and looked at herself.

Who was she? After a few moments of this question rolling around her head, she shook it, trying to think of something else. Hogwarts! Today she would be returning to the place where she felt at peace. With it's large corridors and sweeping stairways. The constant bustle of the Common Room, and the late night talks in the dormitory about which boy had caught their eyes. Hogwarts, with its spell casting every several minutes, all the wonderful creatures with exotic natures and some…not. Today she would be going back…for her last year.

She pulled the clothes off her desk chair that she had ironed the night before. She slipped into cropped jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a zip-up and her Dunlop pumps. She threw all the items she had needed overnight into her trunk and backpack, and started to pull it towards the door. After brushing her hair out she was ready. Ready to go back


	9. When it hits you, it hurts

Chapter 9: When it hit's you it hurts.

Lily sat in her seat, and fidgeted. She was sitting in the front with her mother on the way to Kings Cross.

"Is there something wrong Lily?" Mrs. Evans asked her younger daughter.

"Just a little bit nervous" Lily said.

"Don't worry…you'll make a wonderful head girl…that's something I can promise" Mrs. Evans said, smiling at her daughter as she turned into a side road.

"I know…I'm just wondering who the head boy will be…Olivia said she knew who but she wouldn't tell me" Lily said, playing with her silver bracelet.

"I expect you and him will get on great…unless he's one of those Sutherlin types" Mrs. Evans said.

"I guess…and it's Slytherin mum" Lily said smiling at her mum.

Half an hour later, they had pulled up outside the station and Lily's mum turned to her in the car.

"Lily…now I wanted to talk to you…about boys" Lily's mums said.

"Mum…I'm 17…and I have had boyfriends…nothing serious" she said as her mothers face contorted into shock at the thought of Lily having been with someone in a certain way. "I'm grateful for you're…knowledge and stuff…but I'll be fine" Lily said.

"I know" Mrs. Evans said, kissing her on the cheek and getting out the car.

They said a rushed goodbye and kissed as Lily pushed her trolley into the station. She walked towards the platform and say Sydney stood there, waiting for her.

"Lily…when I told you yesterday I would wait for you…I did not expect to be waiting her for long" Sydney said hugging her as her cat, Peaches, hissed behind her to Lily's owl, Jammie Dodger.

"I'm sorry…my Mum wanted to have the boy talk with me" Lily said.

"My mum had that talk with me when I was 8…I was so shocked I almost cried" Sydney said thoughtfully.

"I wonder why my Mum left it so late" Lily smiled.

"Because your mother is actually human unlike mine" Sydney said as she started to push her trolley alongside Lily's.

"Where's Ellie?" Lily asked.

"I saw Remus before, and I told him I had to wait for you so he took the evil child through for me" Sydney said.

"You got a nice one there" Lily smiled.

"I know" Sydney grinned.

"So are you going to sit with us, or do you have to be in that special compartment" Sydney said, once they had gotten to the other side.

"Well…I have at least half an hour to sit with you lot then I have to go sit with the Head boy and we have to go over what were going to say to the Prefects and then when they leave we have to patrol for a while together and then were allowed to sit with our friends but we have to patrol every hour for at least ten minutes" Lily said.

"Well…you have that figured out" Sydney said.

Lily blushed, "I guess I do"

"Do you know he is then?" Sydney said, as they walked towards the bustling train.

"Absolutely no idea" Lily said.

They helped each other put their trunks in the racks and then took Lily's owl and Sydney's cat to an empty compartment. As they walked down the corridor, they walked upon an open door to see Olivia and Cassidy glaring a boy on the floor. This boy had shiny black hair flopping on to his forehead and slightly into his eyes. He had mischievous grey eyes, and a grin plastered on his face at all times. He was now sitting looking up at the girls with a slight smile on his face.

"Where is it?" Olivia said, pointing her wand at him.

"Where's what?" Sirius said with a glint in his eye.

"My wand, dung brain" Cassidy said.

"Oh that…I accidentally stuck it up Pete's bum-hole" Sirius said.

"A. that is disgusting, B. It's not true and C. Where the hell is it?" Cassidy shouted.

"Okay let's make a compromise…I'll give it to you Cass…if I get one kiss on the cheek" Sirius said.

"I will not" Cassidy said.

"Fine then…no wand" Sirius said.

"Fine" Cassidy said. Bending down she went to kiss his cheek, as he quickly turned his face so that her lips touched his own. She kept them there for at least a second, before pulling away.

"You said cheek" she said quietly to his face.

"It was a reflex…I don't know what happened" Sirius said.

"Sure…now give the girl her wand" Olivia said.

"Fine" he dug into his pockets and retrieved the long piece of wood and handed it over.

"Bye girls" Sirius said.

"Not so fast" Olivia said, waving her wand, putting the jelly-legs curse on him so he fell flat on his bottom.

"Oh come on" Sirius said, his legs moving madly.

"Lil…Syd" Olivia said running to the door, with Cassidy behind her, who had to step over an annoyed Sirius Black.

They hugged and laughed, till Sirius started to smack Cassidy on the legs demanding that his legs be returned to normal.

After Olivia said the counter-curse and freed him, he smiled at them and giving a swift kiss on a shocked Cassidy's cheek he left, walking with an extra jump in his step.

They sat down and were talking for at least five minutes when lily remembered she had to know who the Head Boy is, she quickly turned to Olivia.

"Liv…who's the Head Boy?" Lily said.

"Oh yeah…it's my brother…he's been asking me if it was you all summer and I was like not telling him" Olivia said, but it didn't matter, Lily wasn't listening. How was she going to work with someone who refused to talk to her for the rest of the year?


	10. Realization

Right well the thing is that this story was also on the Disney Harry Potter boards, and I can't post on there anymore…because of a hacker and now I have to post on here so you're going to be getting about 20 chapters till I've caught up to where I was in the other site, because my readers are coming here to read. I guess they love me too much, joking, and so new readers I hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 10: Realization

"P-Pardon" Lily said.

"James is Head Boy" Sydney said calmly.

The train had already set off, but Lily wished it would stop so she could get off and get a breath of fresh air, because she needed it. How would she cope? How was she going to deal with him all year?

The conversations between the girls continued whilst Lily sat there, nodding every once in a while, before she was brought back to reality when Cassidy started to wave her hand in her face.

"What is it, Di?" Lily said.

"Isn't it time you have to go to the Head compartment or something?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh yeah" Lily said. Before the girls could protest that she had to change, she had already left the compartment and was making her way to the front of the train.

She reached the front, and pulled open the door and peeked in. It was still empty. She still had an hour before the Prefects would be piling in, and five minutes before the Head Boy would be arriving. Just as she took a seat and was wondering how she would talk to him, the door banged open to reveal a red James Potter.

He didn't say anything but just took the seat across from her and looked into his lap, at the window, to the floor…basically anywhere but at her.

Lily couldn't take it anymore, they were meant to be here to talk over work and how was she meant to do that if he wouldn't talk to her, she finally came to a decision that she would need to apologise for him to speak to her. Before she could speak, he had decided to speak first.

"I'm sorry" he said, his gaze rising and finally fixing at her.

"For what?" Lily said, confusion drowning her.

"For being an idiot all these years…I was a jerk and really horrible" he said giving her a slight smile.

"I'm sorry too" she said. "For being so ignorant and bossy…I shouldn't have hit you…I had no right"

"Yeah so… were going to be working together…want to be friends?" he said extending his hand. She smiled and took it.

James was beside himself with happiness, not only had she forgiven him for his indecent actions but she was even his friend.

"So…the Prefects will be here in like an hour or something…we have some spare time…want to talk?" Lily asked.

"Sure" James said. "How was you're summer?"

"It was nice…I went camping with my parents and we went to Spain early in the holidays" Lily said.

"Yeah, Olivia told me about that" he said looking down to his hands, which seemed so more appealing to look at that than looking at lily.

"So how was you're summer" lily asked.

"It was alright…we went to Australia for two weeks to visit cousins, it was just me, Olivia, Sirius and my mum…my dad had business…and then we just hung out with Remus and Peter for the rest of the holidays" James said.

"Olivia told me how you turned her hair bright pink and blue" Lily grinned.

"Well…she was our own colourful Cruella De Vil" James laughed.

Lily smiled to herself, maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as she thought it was.

They talked over various things whilst they sat there for the spare hour they had; families, friends, what were there favourite sweets when the witch with the trolley came by and pranks.

Lily felt like she was warming to James, everything he said made her want to get to know him even better. He wasn't the arrogant, idiot that amused himself but hurting others, but he was this boy who had this amazing mind and he just wanted to share his ideas and Lily knew that truthfully he never meant to hurt anyone but it was just for some fun, and frankly he wouldn't mind if someone pranked him back. She learnt of his brotherly love for his best friends, and how they saw each other as their own blood, and they could do absolutely anything for the others, and Lily found this remarkable.

"I expect it's going to be fun working with you" James said.

"I guess so…were going to have to set an example though" Lily said.

Even though James mind was brimming with new ideas for pranks he steadily gave her the reply she wanted.

"I know" he smiled.


	11. Understanding the other

Chapter 11: Understanding the other

"Yeah so about this Prefect meeting" James started. "What do we have to do?"

Lily grinned, and burst into a tirade about all the obvious things they had to state, passwords and rules, regulations and patrolling duty. As they talked, they both understood that they had determined the other wrong. Lily was beginning to realise on how much James Potter was a nice person, and James, well James was realising that Lily was more than she seemed, making him want her even more.

They stopped talking about various other things when the Prefects came thundering in, conversation consuming the two.

They silenced the room, and burst into explanations on what they would need to do whilst fulfilling the job of a prefect.

After an hour of talking, and joke-making (James' behalf) they let the Prefects leave, and they themselves split up to meet their own friends.

On entering her compartment, Lily took a look around. Olivia was asleep against the window, Sydney was listening to a muggle CD player, and Cassidy was going through her whole trunk.

"So…what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Oh…yeah…well Sirius and Remus came in here earlier and apparently Sirius sent me a note over the summer and I must have thrown it in my trunk because my room was bare when I left, and I'm trying to find it because there's meant to be something really important on there" Cassidy babbled. It seemed that the whole content of her trunk was out onto the carriage floor.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Lily said, moving some of Cassidy's clothes along the seat so she could sit down.

"I don't…I'm just curious as to what the message said" Cassidy said, as she accidentally threw a t-shirt on top of Sydney's head, who removed her earphones.

"Oh she likes him alright…I mean look at the girl…she's going mindless over a piece of parchment…he likes you back…well he did all last year…I could ask Remus about it" Sydney offered.

"I do NOT like him, I just want to know what that silly note said" Cassidy said, going through the last contents of her trunk.

"Maybe" Olivia mumbled. "He was just being an idiot and lying to you to see how you would react…that is Sirius-like"

"Well…I can't find it so I think I might just do that…who's coming with me?" Cassidy said.

"I'll come…I want to see Remus anyways" Sydney perked up.

"Have fun" Lily said after them.

"Did you and James talk?" Olivia said, sitting up after the others left.

"Yeah" Lily smiled.

"And what happened?" Olivia said.

"Were friends…and I happy that we are" Lily said.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that…you know when he stopped talking to you…he used to talk to me more…and Lily he changed in front of my very eyes" Olivia said.

"How?" Lily asked.

"You should have seen him…he repented for how he treated you…the way he talked about you…Lily…most people would get bored having to listen to him but Lily I was so enchanted on how my brother could be…just please be his friend" Olivia said, moving to sit next to Lily.

"I wouldn't change that" Lily said.

"Want to catch up with them two" Olivia asked.

"Sure" Lily smiled, as they both got up and left the compartment in search of Sydney and Cassidy.


	12. Apologising for nothing

Chapter 12: Apologising for nothing

The Marauder's were sitting in their compartment, thinking of ways of which they could turn the whole of the Slytherin table into dancing ballerina's when there was a knock at the compartment door.

Remus reached up to the handle, and slid the door open revealing Sydney Edge and Cassidy Jones.

"How may we help you ladies?" James said smiling at them.

"We…well I want to talk to Black" Cassidy said.

"Yeah?" Sirius said.

"Yeah…what's with this so-called note…I haven't got it" Cassidy said crossing her arms.

"Oh THAT note" Sirius said, smirking. "Turns out I forgot to send it"

"So you made me go through the whole of my trunk in search of a note that I didn't even receive" Cassidy said, anger storming threw her eyes.

"I didn't make you…you chose too" Sirius said.

"Apologise now!" Cassidy said, as the door slid open again showing Lily and Olivia laughing, but they stopped and turned to look at the scene before them.

"Why should I apologise for nothing" Sirius said adamant.

"For nothing…you lied to me on purpose so you could see what I would do" Cassidy said stamping her foot.

"Prove it" Sirius said.

"Fine" Cassidy said. She turned and spoke to peter. "Did Black do it on purpose?"

"Yes" Peter said before he could stop himself.

"Pete, you idiot-"Sirius started.

"Shut up…you're coming with me" Cassidy said, taking the sleeve of his t-shirt and dragging him out the compartment.

"Looks like they did have fun" Olivia giggled.

"Hey…I can walk on my own…I know you want to touch me but come on…aren't you being rough" Sirius grinned.

"Be quiet" Cassidy replied, and Sirius followed her demand religiously.

She stopped outside a compartment and threw open the door.

"Look at my stuff" she said. "Look what you made me do"

He followed her inside and looked around the messy compartment.

"Nice" he said picking up a pair of night shorts.

Cassidy smacked his arm as she grabbed them back.

"You are so childish" she said.

"Only when I'm having fun" Sirius said.

"Oh yeah" Cassidy said.

"Yes" Sirius grinned. He leaned forward and captured her in a kiss.

"I've missed you" he said, against the warmth of her lips.

"I know" she said.

"When are we going to tell everyone about us" Sirius asked.

"Soon" Cassidy grinned as she leaned in for another kiss.

"You know I love the note stunt…I never thought I'd get you alone" Sirius said.

"You have me now" Cassidy smiled.

"You're beautiful" Sirius said, touching her face.

"You're not so bad yourself" she said, turning crimson.

They talked and kissed for a few minutes more, Sirius helped Cassidy put all her things back into the trunk as well as a few smacks from Cassidy when Sirius got carried away, and then they both decided they should return to the other compartment.

"Can't we just hide here for a minute…and start screaming and shouting at each other when we hear footsteps" Sirius said, getting up from his seat.

"No" Cassidy said.

"Oh come on, Cass…there not going to get suspicious of us" Sirius moaned.

"Were going and that's that" Cassidy said.

They walked down the isles till they reached the other compartment and pulled open the door to reveal the whole compartment laughing.


End file.
